mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Halsey vs. Kendall Grove
The fight was for the Bellator middleweight title with Brandon Halsey defending. Win or lose, Halsey would be stripped of the title by Bellator for missing weight by three pounds. Halsey also came in undefeated. The first round began. Halsey lands an inside kick. Looks huge in there, lands another inside kick. Lands a body kick, tries a single. Gets it. Half-guard. Lands three rights. Mounts beautifully. Working for an arm triangle, passing over. It's tight. Hasn't passed over yet though. 4:00. Passing over now. Grove defending. Halsey has it tight. Grove thought about tapping. Grove defending. Halsey gets the back trying to adjust to a rear-naked choke, one hook in. Adjusting the arm triangle grip but it's loosened. Between back and mount too, lets the choke go, hard rights under, five or six of them. More rights. Half-guard. Left elbow. 3:00. Two more left elbows. Three more. Another. Two more. Grove regains guard. Halsey lands a hard right. Halsey drops back for a leglock. Lets it go back to guard. Halsey lands a right. Drops back for another leglock. Grove defending. 2:00. Halsey working hard for it. Grove escapes, Halsey turns back on top to guard. Halsey passes easily taking the back. One hook, hard right hammerfists four of them. Hard right hammerfists over and over, 1:00. Grove trying to turn out, Halsey turns to half-guard. Grove regains guard. 35. Halsey lands a hard right. Grove lands an upkick, stands and breaks. 15. Grove walking him down. Halsey looks tired. R1 ends, 10-9 Halsey. R2 began. Halsey definitely looks tired. Grove lands a right. Grove lands a double jab and a leg kick. 4:00. Halsey lands an inside kick. Grove lands a counter right uppercut. Grove lands a good leg kick. Halsey's hands are low. Grove lands a good right. Tito yelling instructions to Grove from the crowd. 3:00. Halsey works a single. Grove defending. Halsey finally gets it to guard, lands a right. And another. A few more short rights. 2:00. Grove thinking triangle or armbar cagewalking. Halsey passes to half-guard. Left elbow. 1:00. Halsey lands a left elbow. Trapped the right arm and lands two more left elbows. Grove escapes the crucifix. 35. Grove cagewalking. Halsey lands a right. 15. Halsey lands a left elbow. Grove stands, R2 ends, 10-9 Halsey. R3 began. Grove lands a jab and a left, defends a single. Defending well. Lands a few left elbows under. Halsey completes it to half-guard, sigh. 4:00. Yawn. Halsey lands a few short rights. Grove regains guard. He locks up a triangle, Halsey escapes easily. Halsey gets the back with a hook, working for a neck crank. Face crank really. Grove escapes. Grove escapes another choke attempt, regaining half-guard. 2:00. Regains guard. Yawn. Phew. The ref stands them up, Halsey drives in for another single to guard. Phew. Crowd boos. 1:00. Halsey lands a right. "Stay busy Kendall!" 35. Grove works for an armbar, loses it. Halsey gets the back. Grove regains half-guard. Halsey lands a short elbow or two. 15. Another. R3 ends, 10-9 Halsey. Bisping told Grove he's down three rounds. R4 began. Halsey lands a counter right. Grove lands a leg kick. Halsey rocks him with a hard right, they clinch, Grove knees the body. Halsey working a single, Grove stuffs it, works a standing guillotine, loses it. Halsey eats a right inside counter. Halsey works and gets a double to mount. Rights under from Halsey. 4:00. Ref warning Grove to move, rights from Halsey, more, half-guard, more rights. More, more, ref warning Grove, guard now. Rights, more, more, more. More. More. Grove thinking armbar. Halsey defending. Grove may have it. Halsey escapes. Side control, more rights. More. More. Ref warning Grove to move. Halsey with more rights. More, has the back with both hooks. 3:00. Halsey flattening him out.. Rights under. More hard rights under. Ref stops it. Domination. 2:25 R4.